


Rock'n'Roll

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Apollo Cabin - Freeform, GAY GAY GAY, Gay, M/M, gay gay, lots of gay nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Dance.There is a party in Apollo cabin. Will discovers how gay Nico really is when he sees him dance and lip-sing to Def Leppard.





	Rock'n'Roll

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and not my best, but that's what you get when I'm writing in class and trying to hide it from my teacher.

Will loved the summer. It was the tail end of may and all his siblings had returned from school. In a way, Will missed all the noise that came from seventeen siblings, only four being over the age of thirteen. Will enjoyed the extra help in the infirmary and the family nights.

Family nights were the best. Every Wednesday, all the Apollo kids would skip out on campfire and hang out in the cabin. This particular night was the last Wednesday of the month. That meant that if him or any of his siblings had a significant other or best friend, they were welcome to join in for the night. Will was excited for the night with his siblings and Nico. Right now they had three hours to enjoy until curfew hit. They had all just had dinner.

As soon as they entered the room, Austin had hooked up his MP3 to their sound system and music came though. This was Austin's old rock playlist, which was Will’s favorite playlist. Everybody was up and dancing and Will was passionately lip singing to Nico, the only person not dancing.

Nico was sitting at the head of Will’s bed watching with a small smile on his face. Will turned to him and set a knee and the opposite hand on the bed.

“POUR SOME SUGAR ON ME!!!”

Will watched as Nico laughed at him. Will was happy that Nico was enjoying himself. Even if the raven haired boy wasn’t dancing, he looked to be happy, and Will was good as long as Nico was happy.

“I’M HOT STICKY SWEET!! FROM MY HEAD TO MY FEET YEAH!!.”

Will head-banged at the little guitar riff after the chorus. Will was shocked when on the second verse Nico joined in and began exaggerating his lip syncing with Will.

“RED LIGHT YELLOW LIGHT GREEN LIGHT GO!!”

Will laughed as Nico used Will as his prop. They danced around each other, doing things that were absolutely ridiculous. They were soon standing, circling each other, dancing.

“I’M HOT, STICKY SWEET FROM MY HEAD TO MY FEET.”

Will had never seen Nico act so outrageously flamboyant. Will noticed in that moment, Nico wasn’t just a gay. Nico was a flaming gay. When the song came to an end Nico was left gasping against Will’s chest.

“Having fun?” Will asked.

Nico nodded, panting. A wide smile was plastered across his face.

Will laughed as the next song came on. The whole Apollo cabin and their friends began screaming the lyrics.

“SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU'RE TO BLAME. DARLIN’ YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME.”

The night went on. By the time the three hours was up, they were all exhausted. All the non-Apollo campers had left save for Nico. Nico was waiting for his good night kiss, but right now he would have to wait because Will had a little siblings to deal with.

One of his brothers was sitting on the floor crying. David was six, very young for a camper. His mother always let him come for the first two weeks of summer, just like a normal camp. When he was older he could stay longer. Will just stood there, watching as he screamed.

“I don’t wanna go to bed!” David screamed at Will.

Will was aware of Nico trying not to laugh from where he was sitting on Will’s bed.

Will sighed. “It doesn’t matter that you don't want to go to bed,” Will told him. “It’s curfew and you need to get to sleep.”

David just stared him down. Will made eye contact with the little devil. Then David screamed and began what will called ‘fake crying.’ David was mimicking a crying child perfectly. One skill he got from Apollo was the ability to act. However, Will knew the difference with David, and right now there were no tears running down his cheeks. He was just being dramatic. Much like his father.

Will picked up the screaming child and brought him over to his bed, thankful that Kayla had already got him in his pajamas. David screamed as Will placed him under the blanket. He stuck his tongue out at Will. All the boy was going to do was tire himself out doing that.

As David continued to scream, Will made sure his other siblings were all in bed before going over to Nico. He leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “I love you,” Will said.

Nico nodded, “Love you too.”

Will sighed as Nico dissolved into the shadows over Will’s bed. David’s screaming had died down now and he was just huffing a bit. Will flipped the lights off and crawled into the bed.Tonight had been fun. He had had a great time with Nico and his siblings. He couldn’t wait till the next month’s last Wednesday.


End file.
